


Amorous [Gruvia]

by redvelvet (korolevax)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Hardcore, NSFW, Smut, submissive!gray, yandere!juvia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/redvelvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one of exy's short, short, SHORT(!) lemon drabbles; gray x juvia edition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amorous [Gruvia]

_gray fullbuster x yandere!juvia_  
_third person p.o.v._

♂ ◌ ♀

Juvia's legs pinned down on either side of him. Her hands trailed over Gray's chest, tracing lines over the smooth layer of muscle. Wide and penetrating eyes bore down on him as she took in each inch of his body.

"Are you having fun, Gray-sama?" She asked innocently, though her steady panting and maniacal grin proved otherwise. She sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth.

There was a sharp rattle as Gray tugged on his handcuffs chained to the bedpost. He looked up at the blue haired woman straddling him. "Hell no. I'm bored as fuck with you teasing me like this."

Juvia smiled devilishly and leaned down, her naked breasts pressing up to his chest. A slender and pale arm snaked between them as she reached down to stroke his cock. "Juvia can tell. Gray-sama is already so stiff."

The raven haired mage grit his teeth his frustrated agony, his legs stretching and writhing out over the bedsheets. "Fuck, Juvia, give me more."

His begging was the best possible change of pace for her. Hearing his lustful groans and throaty moans made her core tremble and dampen.

Juvia wrapped her hand around his cock, her thumb rolling over the tip to swipe at a bead of precum. When Gray shuddered, Juvia sat up and positioned him at her entrance.

The water mage let out a devious laugh as Gray thrust his hips up into her. "Naughty Gray-sama needs to be patient." She cooed, rubbing his tip through his slit.

Gray through his head back in utter agony. On the verge of begging for release, he whimpered and pulled at his chains.

Juvia only cooed more at his desperate attempts. "Because he looks so tasty, I'll give Gray-sama what he wants." She moaned. Both of them were so slick, entering her was easy as she sank down over him.

"Mavis, Juvia..." Gray cursed an entire dictionary of slurs under his breath, his hips digging up into hers.

"Gray-sama shouldn't swear." Juvia pouted, placing her hands on his chest. "But Juvia does think it's so cute."

Gray only cursed more. With each cuss, his cock throbbed inside of her, and Juvia couldn't help but cry out in pleasure.

"Oh, Gray-sama." She sang, her hips thrusting down on top of his. " _Fuck_ , Juvia loves Gray-sama..."

♂ ◌ ♀

_ e. koroleva _  
_i just updated_  
_"ligotage" also._  
_i guess i'm in a_  
_gruvia mood_  
_tonight ;) xox_

 


End file.
